Between Classes
by MissGrigou
Summary: Un jour, Hermione suprend Ginny sur le chemin des cours.FemSlash


**Notes : C**ette Histoire est à BeautifullyTragic01, et par contre, tout l'univers à Miss JK Rowling ...

_Hermione suprend Ginny sur le chemin de ses cours, un jour ._

* * *

Sa respiration irréguliére et rauque résonnait doucement contre les murs, sa poitrine s'élevant rapidement. La jeune fille pinça fortement ses yeux et s'aggripa au mur avec le besoin vital de rester calme. Incapable de se contrôler, un cri s'échappa de ses lévres.

"Tais toi ou ne seront repérées !" Une autre jeune fille releva sa tête d'en dessous de la jupe qui appartenait à l'écoliére gémissante, puis la brunette ramena ses lours cheveux en arriére, en queue de cheval, hors de son visage. Rapidement, sa tête disparut encore sous la jupe et la Rousse serra les dents. Elle essaya de contrôler sa respiration mais sa vision devenait de plus en plus floue alors qu'elle sentait la chaleur de la langue humide entre ses jambes, la taquinant. Un autre gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge.

"Ginny !" Siffla la Brune, apparaissant pour la deuxiéme fois.

"Je suis désolé" Se lamenta Ginny, en fermant ses yeux "Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, Hermione !" Son chemisier était de travers et sa longue chevelure rousse était toute décoiffée lorsqu'Hermione l'avait tirée dans les cabinets du quatriéme étage, sur le chemin de leurs cours. Hermione tira Ginny contre elle, appuyant leur corps ensemble.

"Je devrais peut-être te garder calme moi-même, non ?" Hermione appuya ses lévres contre celles de Ginny. Ginny gémit et accrocha ses bras autour du cou de la plus vieille, la tenant solidement. Hermione souleva la jupe rouge d'une main, son slip étant déja baissé, se reposant à ses chevilles.

"Oh, s'il te plait, fais-le !"Dit Ginny en tremblant, un fine voile de sueur couvrant son visage et son cou, glissant lentement en petite goutte jusqu'au bas de sa poitrine.

Hermione souria à la demande. Elle n'avait jamais agi comme cela lorsque Ginny et elle étaient ensemble. Et elle adorait ça.

Ses doigts ont travaillé de manière experte à la fente de Ginny, revêtant de jus ses doigts, taquinant son clitoris juste assez pour lui provoquer des gémissements et des sursauts, s'abandonnant complétement. Sa langue glissa sur les lévres de la Rousse et Ginny laissa échapper un gémissement satisfait, suçotant la langue d'Hermione. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés.

Ginny se renversa contre la pierre froide du mur, arquant son dos pour rencontrer la bouche d'Hermione."Ne me taquine pas."Murmura-t-elle, respirant inégalement.

"Ne sois pas si bruyante."Répondit Hermione, l'embrassant, gardant encore ses lévres appuyées contre celle de Ginny. Ses doigts caressérent son vagin, glissant facilement dedans, son jus mouillant doucement ses doigts. Ginny suffoqua, mais Hermione ne rompa pas le baiser pour autant, essayant de la garder au silence. Elle fit glisser ses doigts plus profondément. Les gémissements de Ginny furent rapidement étouffés par la bouche d'Hermione.

Avec une main experte, Hermione commença à pomper ses doigts hors et dans la fente de Ginny. La Rousse commença alors à déplacer ses hanches, en même temps que les poussées de la Brune. Avec chaques ondulations de hanche, un doux gémissement sortait de sa bouche, ses yeux étant toujours aussi solidement fermés.

"Herm...je...vais..."La tête de Ginny tournait, chaques poussées causaient un éclatement de couleur dérriére ses paupiéres fermées. Son exitation et ses gémissements grandissait de plus en plus. Hermione la fit taire silencieusement.

Elle embrassa férocement Ginny, la poussant brusquement à l'orgasme. Elle atteignit son point culminant, gémissant dans la bouche de la Brunette alors qu'elle sentait tout ses membres se relâcher. Sa pointrine se souleva soudainement lorsqu'elle voulut reprendre sa respiration. Le baiser s'étant fini, son état euphoriqe n'était pas passé.

"Nous avons besoin de faire ça plus souvent"Chuchota Hermione en embrassant le cou de Ginny. Ginny lui fit un léger signe de tête en réponse, les yeux toujours fermés "Quelque chose ne vas pas ?"

"Non, bien, oui, enfaite"Hermione attendit, reposant ses mains sur les hanches de la Rouquine"Bien, j'ai classe et je suis si ..."

"Sale ?"Reprit Hermione en souriant méchamment.

"Oui, c'est cela."

Hermione réfléchit un moment"Je pourrais te donner un coup de main pour réparer cela"Dit-elle, embrassant encore le cou de Ginny. Elle tomba à ses genoux et remonta la jupe de la plus jeune fille "Mais promets moi de ne pas crier cette fois !"


End file.
